


Asgardian Princess

by PhoenixFeathers



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFeathers/pseuds/PhoenixFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Loki" I moaned I could feel him smile into my neck "Loki someones watching us" I noticed a black silhouette by the door "Let them" he said kissing me. "No!" I said pushing him I ran towards the door grabbing the handle. "Alessia! come back" he yelled, swinging the door open I ran down the hallway after the figure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Many Years Later

I stand in the gardens still mourning over mothers death   
i have depression glooming over me i refuse to talk to father  
or thor. Loki remains in the dungeons distraught and the war with  
the dark elves won, the city being rebuilt, Thor has left to midgard  
to celebrate with a human lady, So i sit here on the swing with my guitar  
and music book strumming away, Singing soft melodies.

I stop singing and lay my guitar back in its case walking over to the   
hanging bed i lay down on it looking up in the sky reminiscing over  
their beauty that i dont see fandral waltz over and plop down on the bed  
"Alessia why is it every time i try to find you your here outside staring at the stars"  
he asked still lying down i tugged on his arm removing his leather jacket and shoes  
he lies down with me , "the stars are beautiful sometimes ill lie down and see mothers  
face up in the sky smiling down on me watching my every move" i said but i did not stop the tears from  
flowing down my face. "Hey, darling do not fret your mother is in a better place watching you from above  
and smiling at your lovely face" he said wiping tears away from my cheek and letting me rest my head on his chest.

"Why is it i never hear you speaking to the girls around here like that?, all i hear is you seducing them then the next day  
they are half clothed and crying?" i asked his face was not impressed "Since when did you come near my room in the earlier  
morning and the girls are known of your business" he retorted "I like taking walks in the morning and i rome the castle walls in  
search of some solitude but alas i cannot find any" his face softened "Come with me" he said getting up leaving his jacket and shoes i  
went for my guitar but he told me to leave it i was excited as we walked my hand tucked in the crook of his arm my bare feet walking the castle floors  
we pass the familiar rooms like mine and the kitchen walking the halls we do not speak just walk ever so gracefully   
we take a turn down a hallway my father always told me not to go in as a child gripping his arm i tug him to a halt  
"We are not supposed to be down here" i say in a hushed tone "Come on ive been here before" he whispers grabbing my hand  
walking me down the hall.

We stand infront of a huge wooden door with asgardian patterns on it but theres a riddle on the  
door "There's a riddle oh well lets go" i say trying to leave "not that easy my dear" he says dragging me back  
"im good with riddles and this was here yesterday " he says trying to convince me to stay with no other choice  
i read the riddle

Twenty white horses on a hill  
first they champ  
then they stamp  
then they stand still.

I read out loud as he thinks i realize we have twenty teeth they  
champ when eating and stamp its teeth without giving it another thought  
i said "TEETH!" out loud the door groans open fandral smiles and pushes it  
it groans giving way so we walk in the room dingy and dark like no one has been here in years  
fandral lights a candle and we go round lighting candles till the room is lit up i gasp in   
amazement its the hidden library with old books and a desk with a chair of gold behind it  
a fireplace with heat amitting from it a sofa with a blue throw and a carpet with asgardian   
fabrics sewn so delicately "Fandral this is amazing were did you find this to i have been searching  
for 6 years now" i gasp out the room is perfect for me "Like you i also take walks i happened to find this beauty  
2 years ago i used it for resting and reading" "it's gorgeous thank you for showing me" i go to hug him but  
he pulls me in first his hands resting ever so lightly on my waist mine around his chest head leaning against him.

"This has definitely cheered me up" i whisper as we stand there in each others brace it is so quiet  
i can hear his heart beat it lulls me to a sleepy state fandral notices my tiredness and carries me to the sofa he lies down with me  
snuggled infront pulling the blue throw down ontop of us i sit up noticing im in my outdoor clothes i turn to him he whips off his shirt  
and hands it to me "here wear this" he close his eyes as shed my clothes all but my lingerie which show through the shirt somewhat   
"Looks good on you" he chuckles i crack a smile "shut up" i scoff climbing onto the couch i snuggle into his chest whispering goodnight  
and falling asleep into his embrace.


	2. Hugs And Misses And Guitar Kisses

Half way through the night a small knock on the door disturbs my sleep, fandral is  
snoring his head off removing his arm from my waist i stand up grabbing the golden throw from the  
chair and wrapping my body in it. Making way to the door in the darkness i open the wooden door it gives way with a creak  
i notice a guard from the dungeon standing there "your presence is requested from loki milady" i nod and shoo him off  
i light a small fire to heat the room as it got cold over night it's probably 3-4 a clock in the morning with a yawn i carefully walk  
the 30 minute walk to the dungeon barefoot and half naked with only the throw to cover.

As i approach the guards move away from the door grabbing the handle i open it and shut it  
the prisoners are asleep all but loki who's reading a literature book on the floor. "Loki?"  
i mumble letting out a yawn "Ah Alessia i was beginning to think you weren't coming"  
i scoff "well it is very late in the night" i replied he just smiles "why do you want me loki?"  
i question im awake but freezing as i shiver on the spot "The question should be why are you not  
wearing clothes only a shirt and a throw?" i roll my eyes "Its nothing now why did you request my presence  
at 3 am ?" i grumble im tired i want to go back to sleep

"Come here" he beckons sighing i sit on the edge next to the room  
something does not feel right "Loki show your actual self now!" he sighs and the room changes he is no longer on the floor  
reading but at the back wall hair disheveled old clothes broken furniture books smashed and ripped to pieces "Loki how long  
have you been like this?" i gasp he's bleeding before he spoke i ran to the lock box and grabbed the key ran to the door and  
put the key inside turning it until the force field was down i run over to him helping him up and taking him with me.

The guards look at me "you saw nothing got it" i said a stern expression on my face they nod and go about there business  
i rush loki down to my room searching for a medical kit in my room was a bad idea not only was it dark but messy i light the lanterns in my room  
lighting it up like a christmas tree i ditch the throw and run to the bathroom finding the medical kit in the cabinet im now in a white shirt with  
just a bra and pantys underneath (http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=116067558) i walk out to find loki playing with the teddy bear mother  
gave me when i was 5 "you miss her dont' you" i pipe up he sighs setting the bear aside "very much she treated me like her real son" i look at him  
confusion set on my face "what do you mean real son she birthed you didn't she?" he sighed i sat down on the bed opening the medical kit we only had one  
kit because thor brought some clothes from midgard for me and showed me the kit and i kept it. "No when your father had the battle in jotenheim he found  
me as a child brought me here and mother had raised me like her own until the day the frost giants tryed to take the tesseract, when i was alone thor had rounded  
everyone up when we went back to jotenhiem we were fighting a frost giant grabbed my arm instead of it freezing it turned blue like them then disappeared i confronted  
father and he told me thats when i lost control and father fell into odin's sleep." as i dabbed away i was silent i kept thinking over and over about what he just said. 

 

"So your part frost giant?" i questioned obviously knowing the answer "yes i am and i think the blood stopped alessia"   
i was in a daze realizing ive been dabbing the same spot for 10 minutes snapping out of it i sighed laying down the cotton ball   
"It's a lot to take in loki but i want you to see something" i grabbed his hand throwing some clothes at him  
"What about you alessia i mean im fine with it but the guards might think other wise" he cracked turning around   
i slapped him grabbing my house coat which was soft as a bear when he was finally changed we exited my room   
walking down the steps to the vault i had the key because father trusted only me with it. Grabbing the key  
from my pocket i opened the door and silently closed it walking over to the tesseract loki walked slowly over hands behind his back   
"dont try anything loki" i warned him his hand were up "im curious as to why were down here" he replied "just watch" i told him,   
with a deep breath i touched the tesseract my skin turned blue fully my eyes a dangerous red. "Im part frost giant as well brother."   
i told him his face lit up in amazement "your part frost giant? when mother told us we had a new sister i did not expect a frost giant one" he said  
in awe "i found out 3 years ago father had given me the key told me to lock the box" i let go of the tesseract the blue fading and my eyes changing   
back to normal "I was a curious child so when i touched it and saw my reflection i decided not to tell anyone only you know now please dont say a word  
to father or thor mother knew long before she burned the letter when she found me" i begged him to keep it to himself. "If you'd like you can use my   
bathroom to freshen up but you will have to go back to the cell after" i warned him he nodded we walked back to my quarters chatting about jotenhiem and frost giants.

We reached my room "go get cleaned up the castle will wake soon and fandral might be looking for me soon" he raised an eyebrow "Fandral?  
have we got ourselves a boyfriend?" i blushed "No i was upset about mother when i was in the garden, and he found me we gazed at the stars  
until i began to cry he wiped them away then showed that room father always told us not to go in when we were little. it was an old asgardian  
library then i hugged him thanking him for showing me then i started falling asleep sowefellasleeponthecouch" i spat the last out faster then  
i could think Loki chuckled "Im sorry what was the last part" he smiled fully knowing what i said sighing i began " we fell asleep on the couch"  
i grumbled out fully knowing he was going to tease me "That's cute little alessia has a crush" i picked up a pillow wapping him with it.  
"Oh shut up and grab a shower!" he turned around walking in the bathroom but not before saying "Would you like to join me?"  
grabbing a heavy book i threw it at him hearing it connect with his back "You know that hurts right!" he exclaimed  
"quit your whining and grab a shower the castle will be waking soon" i heard the shower door open and close.

A knock comes to my door "Come in " i said closing the bathroom door i turned around there stood a very curious Fandral  
"Were did you disappear to last night missy?" biting my lip i said "The guards told me i was wanted in the dungeons" he raised  
an eyebrow "Oh, really? its 5 am what could possibly be so important?" I roll my eyes nosy douchebag "Loki wanted to speak with me "  
i exclaimed you could hear the shower from behind the door "Who's in the bathroom?" he questioned "Im running a shower" i told him  
"Alright but remember training at 8" "Damn! i dont wanna!" i whined like a 2 year old "either you come willingly or forcefully your choice"  
and with that he left "Oh! and i want my shirt back even though it looks good on you" he chuckled walking down the hall. He was too far  
down the hall for me to whap him with something. "Who was that?" i heard Loki behind me turning around i was not  
expecting a naked loki in a towel. Putting my head in my hands "you could put some clothes on!" he chuckled "i could say the same for you"  
looking down i realized i was still in the shirt and panties

Walking past him into the bathroom i opened the closet door what to wear? ah found it (polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=116073885)  
"Loki can you help me with the zipper?" i ask unable to reach it he had only pants on water from his hair dripping down his chest i stood infront  
of a mirror i could see him from behind me he walked over grabbing the back of my dress zipping it up i swear i heard him say "I should be unzipping it"  
i smile when he says done i turn around hugging him "i miss the times of us roaming the castles and talking about everything" i confess he hugs me back  
"i do to now come along we have to go back to the dungeon or father will be curious" he nudges me, breaking the embrace i walk with him to the dungeon  
before he steps in the cell i kiss his cheek and turn the lock the force field activating itself and once again locking him in his cell. "Ill be back again tonight"  
i tell him waving my hand goodbye disappearing through the door.

My heels click and clack down the hall way out to the arena i hear the men grunt and groan as they battle i see Thor and Sif chatting up a storm Thor  
catches my eye waving but i ignore him walking straight to Fandral he is standing in front of 10 Asgardian guards "Alright listen up were going over some  
training exercise's" i pull out my broad sword Fandral pulls his out as well "Watch and learn" i say Fandral stabs to the side i step back rotating my sword walking circles  
he jumps in thrusting his sword out i grab his arm twisting it making him drop his sword i twist him to his knees my sword at his throat. "Well done Alessia" i hear a voice from behind i shove Fandral and spin around their stands Thor his face in amazement. I hear Fandral behind me swing his sword i spin and catch it with my hand "Never strike from behind you know that" i say shoving his sword away my hand now cut open "You're bleeding" Thor points out i look down to a bloody hand it does not hurt "Im fine ill be back" i put my sword in its scabbard and walk into the castle to the healers tent "Alessia what happened this time?" one of the male healers asked "Attacked from behind i caught it with my hand" i say holding up a bloody hand "You never listen do you?" he says "Nope" i say popping the p he stitches my hand and wraps it. "It'll take about 2-3 days to heal no fighting" he warns me i wave him off leaving the tent and back to the arena.

"Alessia how's your hand" a very worried Fandral exclaims holding it in his he kisses the top of it "Im so sorry my princess" i take my hand back "Its a scratch nothing to worry about" i reassure him "The healer said no practice for 2-3 days" i tell him he nods as i sit on the edge of the battle arena wall my feet dangling i shrug off my shoes laying them next to me ive always hated shoes and socks ever since i was little. "You're a good fighter" i hear behind me i pay no matter to who it is until they sit next to me. It's Thor i let out an over exaggerated sigh "What do you want" i ask "Is it wrong for a brother to tell his sister shes a good fighter?" he replies "Only if said sister is angry with them" i sneer out he scoots closer i jump off the wall taking my shoes with me walking the grounds till i reach my quarters plopping down on my bed i let out an argh! sound "I hate everyone!" i mumbled whipping a picture at the wall. It smashes to bits shards cascading the floor. as i look at the picture its me and Thor he is piggy backing me while i hold my shoes in one hand , one arm around his neck. Making my way to the picture i grab it out of its frame and put it in a drawer in my desk leaving the glass for the maids to clean up. I run down to the garden finding my guitar propped up against the wall Fandrals jacket and shoes now gone.

I began to sing strumming my guitar as i went.

I fell like soldiers on the frontline.  
Under your spell and the magic you inspire.  
Every farewell sets me on fire  
And I find it all so funny,  
Like a joke without a punchline.

My heart's racing, trying to catch up to you,  
The light that you let off is gold.  
I can't shake this feeling it fills the room,  
These chills didn't come from the cold.  
They came from you.  
They came from you.

I hear your voice like an ocean,  
Washing over me I'm frozen stuck in time.  
And I swear, I never seen the likes of you before.  
And I promise this ain't typical, doesn't happen every night.

My heart's racing, trying to catch up to you,  
The light that you let off is gold.  
I can't shake this feeling it fills the room,  
These chills didn't come from the cold,  
They came from you.  
They came from you.

My world came crashing down right under you,  
These chills didn't come from the cold,  
They came from you.

See I was doing my own thing 'till you came across my path,  
Made me feel like singing, usually I rap.  
But how can I explain the things you do to me,  
I'm lacking all the proper words and phrases,  
Hold up lemme get back to that,  
Because I'm awe struck, star struck,  
Turned around from my hard luck.  
Let you know that from bar one,  
You are the one and that's bar none,  
I'll try the best to control myself,  
'Least that's what I told myself,  
But inside I just bought a farm,  
You're the one that just sold that house,  
Got my heart in that headlock,  
I'm holding on and you hold the belt,  
I mean this in the best way when I tell you that you're cold as hell  
That makes no sense, but neither does this feeling,  
I know that my time is short, but next to you, I touch the ceiling.

My heart's racing, trying to catch up to you,  
The light that you let off is gold.  
I can't shake this feeling it fills the room,  
These chills didn't come from the cold.  
They came from you.  
They came from you.

My world came crashing down right under you,  
These chills didn't come from the cold,  
They came from you.

"They came from you" i whisper i hear clapping from behind which startles me  
jumping up from the swing i turn around to see Fandral with a big smile on his face  
"That was amazing" he complimented i blush only Loki & Thor have heard me sing  
all by accident "Fandral!" i exclaim "You're not suppose to be listening!" i yell at him  
he just smiles and ignores me "You write that?" he asked with sigh i handed him my  
songbook as he flips through them he smiles at each one "I wrote each one" i confessed  
i got up to put my guitar "I knew Loki was in your room this morning" that made me freeze  
in my steps. I lay my guitar in its case and walk over to the swinging bed sitting down  
"You have to promise me not to tell anyone not even Thor" i begged he nodded his head  
"You have my word", "How did you know anyone?" i asked my eyebrow raised "Leaving in the middle  
of the night, returning to your room, leaving your clothes in the library, shower running, oh and  
a pair of pants meant for men." "Fuck..!" i curse under my breath "But not to worry" he stretches and gets up  
"Your secret is safe with me" he says walking away "Fandral!" i call out "Yes?" he says stopped in his tracks  
"Stay i don't wanna be alone" i say, smiling he walks over kicking his shoes off and lies down with me. 

"I need to know, know now, can you love me again" i hum i just lay there my head on his chest  
singing ever so sweetly while he just plays with my hair "You should sing at the grand ball tomorrow evening plus your birthday is 2 days after  
he tells me my head pops up "Uhh i d-don't do well with people!" i blurt out he chuckles "you did fine with me and look  
look at you your singing right now" he says catching me mid-drift in a song "Only if you go with me" i tell him "Deal" he says great now  
i have to find a dress to wear but first i'm going to enjoy the sun until sunset.  
We sat like that for 5 hours talking about songs and music i'd sing every so often letting my angelic voice speak  
the words between pages in my book Fandral would tell me it was beautiful every time "I should get going Thor might  
be wondering we i disappeared to" Fandral says slipping from under me "Well ill see you later" i say kissing his cheek  
but he turned his head and i got full lip kissing back we sat back down i felt his tongue seek entrance i smiled in the kiss  
but refused to open my mouth his cold hands slipped up my dress causing me to gasp and his tongue gained entrance  
i pulled away my eyes still closed as they fluttered open he was gone. well there goes my first kiss. 

My heart was beating out of my chest as i walked to the dungeon my head was rambling non stop my hands were clammy i felt  
like i was gonna pass out i walked through the door key in hand and walked over to Loki's cell shoving the key in the lock twisting  
it furiously "Sister i was just-" he didn't finish before i embraced him in a hug "Everything alright?" he asked holding me dearly to him  
"Shut up and follow me" i say grabbing his hand dragging him to my room i flick my shoes on the floor walking into the bathroom  
i put my hair into a bun shed my dress and put on this (polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=116090896) "May i ask as to why we are here"  
he beckoned "because i need to tell you something!" i exclaim walking out of the bathroom plopping on the bed he just sat there arms crossed  
over his chest

"Well, get on with it" he urged "Fandralkissedmeilikeditidontknowwhattodothere'saballtomorrowahhh!" i spoke out breathing heavily after  
i got it all out i looked up with puppy eyes "Help!" i exclaimed he just sat there laughing his ass off "It's not funny" i yelled at him he stopped laughing when i said  
"Fandral kissed me!" I exclaimed "HE WHAT!?!" uh oh pissed Loki he headed for the door but i bet him to it locking it and being two inches from his face didn't help  
either. Without thinking i pecked his lips opening my eyes i whispered "Son of a bitch" and ran to the bathroom slamming the door and locking it.  
" GOD DAMN FUCKING HOROMONES!" i yelled smashing a bottle of perfume against the mirror "Alessia open the door!" Loki banged on the door over and over  
but i forgot he could transport between walls so he just popped in without me knowing "Get out" i mumble tears flowing down my face he knelt in front of me taking my  
hands in his "Look at me" he whispered i refused to look up tell his hand met my face bringing it up to meet his eyes boring down into mine "It was an accident you're under  
alot of stress it's not your fault" he says kissing my head i just plop my head on his chest rambling on about what happened between me and fandral and he just stood there  
listening to every word every sentence. "How did it make you feel" he asked when i finished talking "Like i said earlier i did-" he stopped me "Not between you and fandral between you and me" he murmured i let go of him my hands on his chest "What do you mean me and you" i asked looking up at him "The kiss" he said "Did you feel anything at all?" i looked down.

"I-I don't know" i said honestly i yawned "Are you tired?" he asked i let out a little grumble he carried me bridal style to my bed covering me in sheets "Go to sleep angel" he said kissing my head he was going to sleep on my couch but i told him there's plenty of room on my bed he was going to argue but i got up and told him to lie down or else ill get Thor chuckling he shed his shoes and shirt leaving him in his dark black pants i couldn't help but stare a little "See something you like?" he asked cockily "Yeah my bed" i said plopping down blowing out the lantern and lying down his hand snuck itself across my waist making me gasp "You're hands are freezing" i whisper "Are they now?" he taunted his hand slipped up my shirt make me squeak out loud "Stop that!" i smacked his hands away "What if i don't want to?" his cockiness showing "Ill-ill" i stumbled "you'll what spank me?" he laughed i flipped ontop of him "I just might" grabbing his hands and pinning them above his head "Say mercy" i told him he just laughed "What makes you think ill say-" before he finished i bit him "Ow, did you just bite me?" i smiled "Say it" i urged him he tried to move but i had him and he wasn't going anywhere pinning both hands with one hand i reached in my drawer i grabbed duct tape taping his hands behind his back and taping his mouth i climbed off him "you look very rape-able" i whispered in his ear giggling i kissed his cheek and fell asleep.


End file.
